A Rising Storm
A Rising Storm ''is a fanfiction by FlightRewritten. A better title is currently being brainstormed. '''If you have characters with these names, do not attack me for it, these are my original characters and I am allowed to use the name. When creating their pages, I will label them mine. You can still keep your name.' Plot After the War of the SandWing Succession, a new queen rose to power in the SeaWing kingdom. But when her daughter, Mako, overuses her animus powers, goes insane, and kills the queen, the SeaWing kingdom is thrown into chaos... with the rest of the royal family endangered of being destroyed forever. Prologue (Queen Mother-of-Pearl) The patrol touched down behind an elegant female SeaWing. Black pearls were strung through her horns and twined around her tail. Emeralds were embedded on her wings and around her eyes. She whipped around to face the drenched party of SeaWings. "Anglerfish, report." She hissed. "No new trespassers, Your Majesty. Only that animus dragon of yours. Always out these days. Quite a good queen that one will make, Your Majesty." The dragon in the front said briskly, bowing to his queen. His scales, dripping water, were the soothing blue of a calm ocean. "Yes. Mako is quite the SeaWing." The queen agreed. "Cyclone, report." A dark blue well-muscled female SeaWing stepped out from behind Anglerfish. One of her eyes had a scar slashed over it, and yet, somehow, she could still see. "Agreeing with what Anglerfish said, Your Majesty, no dragons have been seen anywhere near the Summer Palace. No trace of the RainWings, either." "That is affirmative." Anglerfish nodded. "What do you say about the RainWings? Have they finally learned their lesson?" The queen paced across the room, eyeing the patrol warily. The RainWings had been causing trouble among Pyrrhia lately. They had finally formed a viable kingdom and army. After Queen Glory's reign, Queen Spectacular changed the RainWings from lazy mango-munchers into one of the most feared tribes on the continent. "Since we attacked the rainforest, there's been no sign of them." Cyclone snarled. "It's for the best, naturally, that we drive them to that stinky old island Queen Anemone informed all of Pyrrhia about when she was a dragonet at Jade Mountain Academy." "Ah, there will be no need to do that." ''The queen answered simply, twirling a talon in the air and examining it carefully. "Not with Mako. Mako dear, are you ready to come out?" A blue dragonet, nearly grown at 6 years old and the color of the sea during a storm walked out from behind a stone wall. Her talons made clicking sounds as they hit the stone floor. Her eyes were cold and unforbidding, her light-up scales flashing something in Aquatic. The queen threw her a spear, the point glinting menacingly in the small amount of light. "Enchant it, dear!" she encouraged. Mako stood there, doing nothing. "Um, I hate to break it to you, Your Majesty, but I feel Mako has had enough animus training." Anglerfish chuckled in a nervous way. "Oh, enough today? I could let her rest for today, and I'll set up a lesson with Barnacle tomorrow." The queen said, shrugging. "Will that be okay with you, Mako?" Mako flashed something else in Aquatic. "No, Your Majesty. I kind of meant, well, like, she's had enough animus training forever. Look at her! She seems like she's on the verge of completely going insane." Anglerfish objected. Cyclone and the other dragon on the patrol nodded. "Your Majesty, you know what happens to animus dragons if they overuse their magic! You're making Mako do this against her will! Just let her go on with her life! Pretend like she never was an animus!" Cyclone snapped. And then a shriek sounded from the last dragon on the patrol. The spear was embedded in his chest, with Mako grinning maliciously. Chapter 1 (Petrel) Petrel lifted into the sky, whooping happily. A sky-blue dragon was right on her tail. Petrel slowed down, Hurricane stopping as well. "Let's go for a swim. It ''sucks ''up here. I know the way to the Deep Palace. Let's go scare some guards and then come back to the Summer Palace and do the same thing ''all over again," ''Petrel suggested, already swooping down without waiting for her answer. As she plunged into the ocean, she managed to catch a big pink fish that couldn't escape in time. ''Here! Catch! ''Petrel flashed to her sister, hurling the fish at her. Hurricane barely had time to think before the fish barreled into her belly and threw her backwards. ''What was that for?! ''Hurricane said angrily in Aquatic, her burning glare matching her words. ''For fun. ''Petrel replied simply, then turned to leap into a current. ''Follow. ''She flashed as she was swept along, turning her head to look behind her to see if Hurricane was there. And she was, floating effortlessly as the current pushed them in the direction of the Deep Palace. Petrel gazed in awe as they passed above a coral reef. Bright yellow fish darted around the vivid corals, and little orange and black fish hid concealed in a cluster of anemones. It seemed like they had been traveling forever before Hurricane said something. ''Petrel? ''She flashed. ''What do you want? I'm busy admiring the scenery. ''Petrel replied with an agitated quickness in her flashing. ''The current is ending up ahead... and where it ends... Oh no, I see another SeaWing! Petrel, we've been caught! '' Petrel couldn't calculate how long it had been before they slammed into the other SeaWing, her scales flashing wildly in an angry way. Petrel immediately swam off when she saw where she was and who she was sitting on. ''Sorry, Mako! But hey, I reached the Deep Palace. Aha, I see you finally found this place. Been studying the maps of the kingdom I gave you? ''Mako answered. ''No, I don't care much for maps. I asked Mother. ''Petrel lied. In reality, she saw the maps but didn't touch them. She felt a wrongness about them. A strange humming emanated from them and so she didn't dare set her talons on one. ''Why are you here? ''Mako circled the two sisters. Hurricane was out of breath with fear. Petrel stared ahead bravely, but inside, she was afraid for her life. An animus dragon for a sister. An animus dragon who was trained every day for five hours. For her whole life. Petrel was about to flash her scales to reply, but Hurricane beat her to it. ''Petrel wanted to scare some guards. And I decided to go with her, ''Hurricane flashed frantically, hoping to just get the confession out as fast as she could. ''Oh? Petrel, is that true? '' ''Yes. '' '* * *' "Three moons, Hurricane! You nearly got us killed down there!" Petrel snarled, lunging for her sister. Hurricane yelped and dodged to the right. Petrel hovered right in front of her, almost snout-to-snout with the smaller SeaWing. "Mako is an ANIMUS! And you know how animus dragons can go completely insane and kill us all!" "Yes, I know, but-" "I DON'T CARE! GO SHOVE MANGOES IN YOUR FACE!" Petrel screamed, storming off, leaving her sister staring guiltily behind. Petrel just kept flying until she reached the Summer Palace. Once inside, she flew up to the top of the pavilion to see... Mako. "Why do you always end up where I want to go?" Petrel hissed, beginning to turn away. But Mako bit her wing and pulled her forward. "HEY! LET GO! THAT HURTS! OW!" Petrel tried yanking herself out of her sister's grip, but that didn't work. "I'm inviting you to the royal banquet hall today for a special feast. Mother said that it's okay if I invite as many dragons as I want to. You're at the top of my list!" Mako exclaimed happily, grabbing Petrel's hands in her own. She smiled happily and wrapped her sister in her wings. Petrel never saw her this happy. Why did she feel so suspicious that something seriously bad would happen? "I- I'll be there." Petrel said, trying to block out a tone of skepticism. She spread her wings and flew away. "Oh, I really cannot wait to see you there!" Mako called after her. Chapter 2 (Mako) The banquet hall was decorated beautifully for the feast. Tapestries made of waterproof fabric hung from the walls. Mako gently touched a beautiful blue tapestry with a bejeweled SeaWing etched into the azure fabric. One day, this would all be hers. She walked over to her seat, watching the entrance intently for her sisters. Sure enough, they came. "Hello, Hurricane!" Mako greeted cheerfully. "It's thrilling that you could come, simply thrilling! Is Petrel on her way? I saved a seat especially for her!" She smoothed out the cyan tablecloth to her left, then looked back at the entrance. "Petrel!" Mako lunged from where she was to hug her sister. "So glad you could make it!" "Uh- yea. Sure. Totally didn't have anything else planned." Petrel stared wistfully back at the hall entrance. "So... is mother going to attend your little soiree?" "Oh, yes. Mother always takes the best spot, over there." Mako nodded to a throne elevated above the rest of the seats, studded with emeralds and pearls and turquoise and with little engravings of waves. "In fact, here she comes! MOTHER!" The elegant blue SeaWing flashed her scales in greeting. She looked even more beautiful than ever. White, polished pearls draped over her shoulders and in her horns was a line of emeralds and smaller pearls. Her wings were also complete with sapphires. "Oh, Mother, you look stunning!" Mako praised. "Do take your seat, I would love to start the party once our SandWings arrive." "Ahh, you invited dragons from different tribes? I always knew you thought outside of the box. SandWings would seem so regal here! Did you speak with Queen Sahara to see if it was okay?" The queen asked, taking her seat at the front of the long table. Her wings were spread out to catch the green light filtering from the rooftop. "And here they come now." Eight SandWings strutted out of the entrance, their scales radiating the heat of the desert sun. At the front was a SandWing who looked almost identical to Blister, but she wore a necklace of amber. The SandWings behind her carried spears. "And you actually ''invited ''Queen Sahara," The queen muttered, glaring at the pale yellow dragon. Even more to her disappointment, Queen Sahara took the seat right next to the queen. "It's great to finally come here! None of my current subjects have been to the Kingdom of the Sea, let alone the Summer Palace for a BANQUET! How lucky I am! But, of course, I feel that I could only come to discuss the constant skirmishes between our two kingdoms. And even though they're far away, I've spotted SeaWings in my kingdom and vice versa." Queen Sahara started, leaning closer to Queen Mother-of-Pearl as if to torture her with the natural heat of the SandWings. "Yes, yes." Mako scoffed. "All of that war-related nonsense. Let's all just kick back and relax, and then after the banquet is over, talk about fighting all you want." She stood up and walked out of the room, and returned swiftly with the palace's cooks behind her. They carried a large plate of crabs and other crustaceans and neat little capelin sandwiches. Seaweed (used for an extra kick of flavor) was lain down on a smaller plate and some roasted camel for the SandWings. "Behold, your feast!" Mako announced proudly. "You may now eat." The dragons surrounding her immediately started to feast. The SandWings lunged for the camel almost instantly. Queen Sahara calmly picked a sandwich and some of the camel, once her soldiers had moved away. Mako stared silently. ''Just wait for the right time. "So, Mother-of-Pearl. . ." Sahara started, pausing to take a bite out of her sandwich, "can you arrange something so as to keep your subjects out of my kingdom? I don't know why they'd even go there, it's too hot for your wet, slimy scales." The SeaWing queen glared at the other monarch. "First off, we are not slimy and wet. And call me QUEEN Mother-of-Pearl. But yes, I guess I can announce for SeaWings to stay away from... your dry, dusty scales," she replied, shooting a smug look at Queen Sahara. Sahara picked at her camel and then inspected her claws before replying, "Touche." "Oh, yes, Mother has a way with comedy." Mako spoke, her eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted in an insane-looking smirk. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)